Tesoro Del Pirata
by NerdyBirdy95
Summary: Feeling trapped in his home villiage seventeen year old Lovino Vargas seeks adventure in unknown places. However, it comes to him in a way he wasn't quite expecting. (Hello Lovelies It's Chissai moved to a new account so don't think the story is stolen ). Human AU involving Romano and Pirate!Spain
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Good evening my Lovelies~~~ I bring to you the new, and improved version of Tesoro Del Pirata~~ **

**Now it sticks to the same themes as the original first chapter with a few new details. Enjoy my dearest lovelies and please do leave a review if you like it. If you don't, and you still want to leave a review, please be polite about it~**

* * *

"A pirate's treasure is said to be more important than his, or her, own life. Captains are even known to kill their own crew to protect the location of their precious treasure. But what is this treasure these barbarians crave so much? Gold? Silver? Bronze? Perhaps even the fabled Fountain of Youth? No one knows. The only thing we know is that they will do anything to obtain it. However, what a pirate is so blind to see through their insatiable greed is what true treasure is. So blinded by greed, not to mention lust, they fail to see that true treasure is-"

"What is this bull crap? Che palle… Feliciano are you actually listening to this crap? Why the hell should I care about this? Don't you have any other stories nonno? I mean, what the hell I'm getting sick of this pirate crap." Lovino snapped impatiently. The seventeen year old glared at both his younger brother, and elder Grandfather, through narrowed hazel eyes as he held his fork in a frustrated grip.

"Ve… Fratello you interrupted nonno again! I really wanted to hear what the true treasure is!" The younger of the two, Feliciano, said as he pouted at his older brother. Lovino rolled his eyes as he propped his elbow up onto the table, and leaned his head onto his hand, as he waved the fork in the air dramatically with the other hand.

"I guarantee I know what the true treasure is. After all we only heard the story a million times before." He muttered. Remus, the brothers' grandfather and current guardian, chuckled.

"Tell me Lovino, if what you say is true what is the true treasure I speak of?" Remus mused. Lovino turned his gaze to his grandfather, stabbing his fork into the meatball on his plate.

"True treasure is love, or the invaluable feeling of caring for others. Some crap like that right? Because the 'true treasure' changes with every story." Lovino said. "Yea, great pirate story. It's nothing but a sentimental, mushy piece of crap! Pirates are ruthless not a pair of mushy pansies. I think I enjoy your damn mermaid story better…"

"But Fratello those mermaids are evil!" Feliciano said quickly. "Besides, don't you want to find a pretty girl to call your own one day? Ve, I would love to find a pretty girl one day~" Feliciano cooed. Lovino scoffed.

"I think I lost my appetite. Here ya go Feli," He said removing his fork from the meatball as he stood up. "You can have the rest of my food." He said scraping the rest of the pasta into his younger brother's dish. Lovino then walked into the kitchen, and dropped his plate into the little sink.

"C'mon Lovi what's so bad about that? Don't you ever think of stuff like that?" Feliciano asked, scooping some of the excess pasta onto his fork.

"Nope. That stuff's too mushy. Besides I've got no interest in any of that. Girls, and that stuff will only hold ya down in my opinion." He said as he started heading towards the stairs. Remus chuckled softly at his oldest grandson, making Lovino a bit annoyed.

"Lovino you'd be surprised. Love is more powerful then you think it is. You shouldn't underestimate it. Without love, you and your brother wouldn't be here today. One day you could be walking down the street, and then bam- you're hit by cupid's arrow."

"Nonno you're going senile." Lovino grumbled. "I have my own plans for my life, and falling in love is not involved in them. Besides why would a pirate, of all the people in this sad world, fall in love? Those goddamn bastards don't care about anyone, but themselves. All they do is harass defenseless villages, rape anyone in sight, and kill anyone just for the fun of it." Lovino spat. Pirates were the one thing that Lovino hated the most. People in general just annoyed him, but pirates he despised.

"Oh? What exactly are your plans Lovino?" Remus mused, leaning back against the chair. Lovino puffed his chest out, and stared his grandfather right in the eye.

"Why the hell is it any of your business? I don't see the need to tell you. For God's sake I am a grown man… and if you think it's about me starting up my own church like you did then you are so wrong." Lovino said, turning back around to head up the stairs to his room once more only to cringe as his brother decided to speak.

"Lovino wants to travel the world! He wants to go on an adventure~" Lovino rounded on Feliciano; whipping his shoe off his foot he threw it at the younger of the two. "Ow! Fratello that hurt!" Feliciano cried as the shoe nailed him in the head.

"Idioto! There's a reason I didn't fucking tell him!" Lovino snapped as his grandfather stared at him with unreadable eyes.

"Lovino, you know you aren't allowed to leave here. Outside of the peninsula is dangerous. You'll be out of your element, and how will you support yourself, feed yourself?" Remus said calmly. Lovino glared at his grandfather.

"Yea well maybe I want to be out of my element!" Lovino snapped. "I've been stuck in this godforsaken village for seventeen years, and I want out! I'll get out too. Anyway I can! I'm so tired of staying in just one place, when there is so much more out there!" Before his grandfather could say another word Lovino stormed up to his room, and slammed the door shut.

'Stupid senile old man... he doesn't believe I can do it…. Well I'll show him…' Lovino thought as he rummaged through his drawers. He wasn't planning on leaving right away, but Lovino was fed up with being cooped up in the small house. He wasn't sure why his grandfather was so overprotective, but he was tired of it. Lovino wanted to live his own life! Do what he wanted to do!

"I'll just leave in the dead of the night. Those two bastards won't miss me… hell they probably won't notice I'm gone… they barely notice when I come and go…" He muttered, hiding the packed leather bag underneath his bed. "I'll get all the food I'll need before I make a break for it." Lovino decided as he hopped into his bed. He couldn't help but snicker at his grandfather's talk of love as well as his foolish brother's remarks.

"Che palle… I don't need love. I just need me, myself, and I to get by in life, no one else. Feliciano is annoying as hell, and nonno is way to over protective. Everyone else is a fucking bastard anyway." He muttered as he closed his eyes. With thoughts of adventure in his mind, Lovino slowly drifted off to sleep unaware of the impending threat that was slowly closing in on his tiny village; a threat that sailed with an ebony black flag bearing a skull in the center of the fabric.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two is up, and running! Yes my lovelies chapter two has been revised. Any translations will be posted at the end of the chapter rather than before. I wouldn't want to give to much away now would I? Enjoy my lovelies~~**

* * *

Lovino did not expect himself to have slept as long as he did, but he didn't expect to wake up to the sound of the church bells ringing a warning to the villagers. He jumped out of bed quickly, almost tripping over his feet in the process, to run over to his window that looked over the village. Throwing it open he stuck his head outside into the summer night to see a large ship at port waving a flag that Lovino only recognized from his grandfather's stories. With his eyes growing wide, Lovino grabbed his small leather bag from under his bed, and ran down the stairs. He could hear the villagers' terrified screams rising into the night air. The sound of gunfire, and the clashing of metal Lovino assumed to be swords, was only a mere accompaniment to the chaotic chorus that rang through the night.

Worried about the safety of his family Lovino rushed to their rooms, starting with Feliciano's. However, Lovino didn't see Feliciano in his own bed. He quickly ran to their grandfather's room to see if Feliciano was with him; occasionally Feliciano would sleep in their grandfather's bed due to incessant nightmares, so Lovino thought it was his best chance at finding them. After all, his grandfather's church had other priests that could sound the bells. They wouldn't have just left him there by himself.

However Lovino didn't see either of them in the room, and worry began to rise rapidly in the young man's throat. He ran down the stairs only to find no sign of his grandfather, or little brother. Lovino's worry became unbearable until it slowly faded away to anger as realization hit him hard in the face.

_'Those goddamned bastards left me!'_ Lovino thought bitterly as he ran out of his house. _'How could they leave me!? Did they suddenly forget that I was in the house!?'_

He couldn't believe it. His grandfather, and his little brother, had left him asleep in the house with pirates pillaging the village. Lovino scoffed, fighting back the enraged tears that wanted to flow down his face. A few of them fell from his eyes, but the enraged Italian wiped them away quickly. There was no use in crying now. All he had to focus on was surviving.

_'Bastards… I don't need them! I'm a grown man for god's sake! I can take care of my fucking self. So help me if I see them at the church they'll find my hand across their face…'_ He thought making his way to the church. More than likely his grandfather was there with his little brother, and when he saw them, all hell was going to break loose. How dare they leave him in the house with pirates in the village!

However Lovino had no idea how much danger he was in currently. Lovino never thought logically when he was in such an angry state. Instead of taking the back alleys like his grandfather had taught him, Lovino had walked right through the usually busy streets. He was out in the open, vulnerable like a deer in a meadow. Right now Lovino was alone, a perfect target for the rampaging pirates; more specifically the three most important members of the crew that were no more than a mere three feet away from him. Lovino was in such an enraged state that he didn't pay attention to where his running feet were taking him until his scowling face was met with the back of a stranger. Lovino fell onto his back, his head hitting the stone ground with a loud thud. Though he wasn't too hurt Lovino was a bit dazed. However, he wasn't that dazed that he had forgotten how to speak.

"Hey bastardo! In case you didn't realize, there are fucking pirates in the village." He snapped, not paying any attention to the man he had just bumped into nor paying attention to the bemused, yet sadistic look on the stranger's face. So the raging seventeen year old continued. "Now unless you _want_ to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter, move it!" Lovino growled out as he quickly jumped up with clenched fists. Lovino finally realized whom he was talking to when he felt the cool metal tip of a sword against throat. He could feel his entire body freezing, and his heart stop, as the cool, wet metal pressed itself against his neck. Very cautiously Lovino lifted his hazel gaze to meet a pair of dark green eyes, and a wicked smile that sent chills down Lovino's spine.

"Dónde vas tan rápido, chico?" The pirate said in a language that Lovino didn't quite recognize.

Lovino, at this point, lost full control of his body; he couldn't move, couldn't speak. His entire body was paralyzed in fear as he stared at the pirate. Behind the first one, two others emerged. Lovino's breath hitched in his throat. It was bad enough he had to deal with one pirate, but now there were two more! Lovino could only guess by their appearances that they were captains, or maybe first mates. Lovino didn't really care though; his mind was focusing on a way to escape. He was focusing on a way to stay alive.

"I asked you a question, chico." The green-eyed pirate said, pressing the sword against Lovino's throat even more. Lovino swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he felt a warm liquid dripping down his neck. "Don't you know it's rude to leave a question un-answered?"

"D-don't you know it's fucking rude to point a sword against someone's throat?" Lovino snapped finding his voice once again, though it cracked with every word. The green-eyed pirate, and the two behind him laughed, which only made Lovino grow angry, and even more nervous. "W-What the hell are you laughing at-" Lovino shut his mouth quickly when the green-eyed pirate moved the sword from his throat, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Ah-ah~. I would watch you're mouth chico." He cooed with a dark underlay in his voice. "I think you forget who has the upper hand here~." He said. Lovino, finding a small shrivel of courage, spat in the pirate's face. If he were going to die tonight, he wouldn't die like a sniveling coward begging for mercy.

"I'm not afraid of a bastard like you," Lovino said, despite the fact that he was shaking in his boots. Lovino thought he could maybe intimidate them a bit… but just looking at the size of all three of them, compared to his small frame, Lovino knew that it wouldn't happen. However, he kept the act up as best as he could. "I could totally kick your ass if I wanted to."

"Ksesese." Lovino looked over the green-eyed pirate's left shoulder, looking at where the voice came from; he found he was looking at a well-dressed pirate, with his face covered by an ash grey hood. "Looks like we got a fighter. I'll gladly kill him off if you don't Tonio."

"Gilbert, don't be too hasty." Lovino moved his eyes to the flashiest of the three pirates. This one had his wavy blonde hair loosely tied back in a ribbon that matched his powder blue suit. Pearls, and gold chains, were draped from some of the pockets on the coat, and Lovino could only wonder if they were some kind of consolation prize from the pirate's earlier plunders. "Let's play with him for a bit, oui Antonio?"

Lovino's face paled considerably. All three of them had their swords out; two were pointing directly at Lovino, while one was being clenched tightly between the other's fists. However, despite the fact that he had just been spat on the green-eyed pirate, known as Antonio, put Lovino back on his feet. He wiped the spit off, and turned to his two companions. A wide smirk plastered on his face as he motioned to Lovino with his sword.

"Actually Francis I have an idea." He said to the flashy pirate, winking at the two of them before addressing the one who hid his face. "Gilbert, let him use you're sword. Let us see if he really can beat me." Antonio then turned to Lovino, who shook slightly as his heart began to race.

"I'll make a deal with you chico," Antonio said to Lovino, ignoring the confused looks of his companions. "You, and I, will go against each other in a sword match. If you win I let you go. Myself, as well as my crew, will leave this little village of yours. However if I win, you come with us, and become my little bitch that does all that I tell him to do. Deal?" Lovino glared at the Spaniard as he thought about his options.

_'Alright…'_ Lovino thought. He wanted to heavily weigh his options before he took the pirate's offer. After all… he only ever fought with a sword once when he was younger. It was a wooden one, given to him by his grandfather who taught him some basic moves. Lovino assumed that it counted for something. _'I've fought with a sword before… not that hard I have a chance of beating him… But he _is_ a pirate that's probably killed thousands of people before with that sword of his… and has killed some quite recently judging from the fresh blood… so I do have a strong possibility of loosing…but then if I do go with him, which I really don't fucking want to who in their right mind would want to be his bitch… I get out of this village… but I wont see Feli or nonno again… why should I care?! Those fucking bastards left me when these bastards came-'_

"Well chico? What's your answer?" Antonio said impatiently, holding Gilbert's sword toward him.

"…You have a deal, bastard." Lovino muttered as he took the sword. Without warning Antonio lunged at him, giving Lovino barely enough time to block the sword with his own. He used all his might, and pushed Antonio away from him.

"What the hell you bastard?" Lovino snapped as he regained his posture, quite clumsily. "You didn't-"

"You're dealing with a pirate, chico." Antonio said cutting him off. He twirled the sword in his hand with ease as he stared Lovino down with a wicked smirk. "We aren't going to tell you when we're going to attack." Antonio said. Lovino narrowed his eyes lunging toward the pirate with the sword outstretched. Antonio, however, easily dodged the attack by jumping to the side.

"Never lunge for the hell of it chico." Antonio said as Lovino stayed where he was, wondering why the pirate he was fighting was giving him this sort of advice. "Keep an eye on your opponent at all times, and don't turn you're back on them." Antonio said as he went to bring his sword down on the Italian's back. Lovino turned around quickly, and blocked the Spaniard's blade with a growl.

_'Why is he telling me this stuff? Aren't we enemies right now?'_ Lovino thought. It was only as he kept thinking about the reasons why the pirate was giving him advice did he realize; Antonio was toying with him. It was nothing but a game to the experienced pirate, fighting with a frightened villager who had no experience what so ever with a sword. Unless you count the little sparring practices with Lovino's grandfather, but even then they were just basic moves.

"Try to find you're opponent's weak points, and use it against them." Antonio said as he used his full weight, and Lovino's lapse in attention, to his advantage pushing the Italian away with ease. Lovino stumbled a bit, but regained his balance quickly. Gripping the sword tightly in both hands, and taking up a defensive position his breathing started to quicken as he realized there was no defeating the pirate. Lovino though, was not going to go down so easily. Antonio lunged at him again, but this time, Lovino was ready. He managed to prevent the opposing sword from meeting his skin with a firm block. Lovino's feet were firmly planted into the ground, and he used his weight to meet the opposing weight of Antonio. When the swords met bright orange sparks flew to the ground, and Antonio's smile grew colder.

"Good. Stay on the defensive. It just makes it easier for me." Antonio mocked as he pulled the sword away, and swung it back down at the Italian. Lovino's nervous frustration slowly grew into anger as Antonio mocked him.

Using the new energy Lovino went on the offensive, and started to fight back. Remembering the sparring sessions with his grandfather, Lovino made sure the attacks were precise and quick. At first Antonio was a bit shocked, not expecting Lovino to fight back like this, but he quickly smirked knowing who would win the fight.

Though Lovino concentrated hard on his attacks Antonio was still able to discharge Lovino's sword with one quick motion. Before Lovino could make sense of what happened Antonio had his sword pointing against the Italian's heaving chest. Lovino glared at the pirate that stood before him. Antonio merely chuckled.

"You did surprisingly well chico!" He exclaimed, removing the sword from Lovino's chest. "Who knew you could fight like that. You almost beat me." Antonio said tapping the flat side of his blade against his shoulder as he started circling around Lovino. "In fact you did so well, I might just let you go." Lovino's eyes widened, and for a brief moment he felt a light flutter of hope in his chest. However, he made the mistake of forgetting whom he was dealing with.

"R-really?" Lovino stuttered. A sharp pain delivered to the back of his head gave Lovino his answer. The young boy collapsed onto the ground with the three pirates standing over him.

"No you moron." Antonio said coldly as he sheathed his blade. "Don't you know? You can never trust a pirate." The words were nothing but a blur to Lovino as darkness slowly crept into his vision. Why hadn't the pirate just killed him on the spot?

* * *

_Bastardo-_Bastard

_Dónde vas tan rápido, chico?-_Where are you going so fast, boy?

_Please keep in mind that I do not speak spanish, nor Italian. I use a translator app on my phone, so if it's wrong I apologize ^^; _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three was always the shortest chapter in the story. Even with the new editions, and updates, it's still pretty short. Anyway do enjoy my lovelies~ And remember all translations will be at the bottom of the story~**

* * *

'Ugh… I feel like shit… why does my head hurt so much,' Lovino thought as he tried to bury his head into a pillow, only to scrape it against a wooden floor; to be more specific a damp, wooden floor. 'W-What the hell!' The startled Italian looked up to see rusted metal bars that were nailed to the floor, and formed a caged cell around him. As his heart raced Lovino began to remember what happened to him the night before… at least he thought it was the night before. Lovino couldn't be to sure what day it was.

"Just where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself looking around. Sitting himself up, Lovino held his head in the palm of his hand as it began to throb uncontrollably. Gripping onto one of the many metal bars that formed his cage Lovino slowly stood up, and brushed himself off. Feeling brave enough Lovino released what had been his support only to find that he was swaying. Thinking it was because of his head he immediately grabbed onto the metal bar again.

"W-What the hell is going on…?" Lovino said to himself. Now that he was more awake, he began to look at his surroundings once more; damp wooden floor, large metal cages, a salty sort of smell, and the smell of something rotten.

"Holy hell… I-I was hoping it w-was a dream… I-I'm on a freaking pirate ship!" Lovino said as he started to become more, and more nervous. The young Italian found himself pacing around as he tried to figure out just what he was going to do.

"I need to get out of here…" Lovino muttered. "But how…? I'm in a damn cage…" He groaned as he stared at the metal bars that kept him confined. He chewed on his bottom lip, the way he always did when he was thinking, as he stared at the rusted bars.

"They seem pretty old… maybe if I start kicking it the door will give in…" Lovino said to himself. With as much force as possible, he lifted his foot and brought it down hard against one of the more rusted parts of the cage. Yet, nothing happened. Well nothing that would benefit Lovino. However, he was not so easily deterred. Lovino repeated the action again, and again, using more force with every kick. Finally, through his frustration, he slammed the side of his clenched fist against the metal bars.

"Accidenti a questo! Accidenti a questo tutto al diavolo!" He shouted as he wrapped his hands around the bars that confined him. "What the fuck do I do now! Dammit… dammit, dammit, dammit!" He growled grabbing at his hair in frustration. Lovino slammed himself into the metal bars and sank to the floor, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder. Lovino tried to calm himself down, staring at the floor with a burning hazel gaze as if an answer would appear before him to solve his problem. However, instead of an answer he was met with sound of someone walking down the stairs. Quickly turning his head to where the stairs were, Lovino was met with a site he didn't want to see at all. The green- eyed pirate that had knocked him out, and dragged him onto this godforsaken ship, stepped onto the damp floor. Lovino turned his gaze away, but listened as he heard the pirate approach the cell in which Lovino sat.

"Hola chico. Glad to see you're not dead." Antonio chuckled as he knelt down near the cage. Lovino stayed quiet. "So how do you like my ship so far? Not quite what you're used to sí?" Lovino didn't answer him still. He only looked at the pirate from the side of his eye, an expression of pure hatred plastered onto the Italian's face.

"Chico didn't we talk about this before?" By the tone of his voice Lovino could tell that he was becoming agitated, maybe even annoyed, but he didn't care. All Lovino did was move his gaze from the pirate back to the floor. "It's rude to leave a question unanswered." Antonio stated as he shifted closer to the bars that separated the two. Lovino finally glared up at the pirate before him.

"Who said I wanted to answer a bastard like you? What made you think I would even want to speak to a bastard like you?" Lovino questioned as his temper got the best of him, much like it had done in the past. "Are you that much of an idiot? Why don't you go bother one of your stupid bastard crewmen? Maybe they can use your stupidity…" Lovino muttered.

Lovino hadn't realized the implications of what he had just done. He just talked back to probably one of the most dangerous men in the world, and there he was thinking that if he ignored him he would go away. The thought was crushed when Lovino felt the pirates fingers dig into his scalp as he grabbed Lovino's hair roughly, and slammed his head into the metal bars with such force Lovino thought he would go unconscious again. Lovino had to bite his tongue from screaming out in pain as the Spaniard's nails dug into his scalp.

"Should I remind you of your place here boy?" Antonio growled in a deep, threatening tone. "You are on my ship! I will not tolerate any disrespect from a prisoner such as you." The pirate snapped as Lovino screwed his eyes shut to keep himself from tearing up. Antonio continued, pulling Lovino even closer. "Be grateful that I was merciful enough to let you live. Do you understand, chico?" Lovino said nothing. He kept his eyes shut, and bit down on his tongue even harder. Lovino could taste iron in his mouth, and only assumed that he bit down on his tongue a bit too hard.

Growing impatient at Lovino's lack of a response, Antonio slipped his arm through one of the gaps in the cell, and wrapped it around Lovino's neck. Lovino let out a strangled gasp as he felt Antonio's strong arm tighten around his neck, crushing his windpipe and making it harder to breathe.

"Now we can do this two ways chico." Antonio whispered menacingly. "There's the easy way where you do as you're told like a good boy. That means you don't talk back to those higher up then you, you realize your place on this ship, and you do what ever it is that I ask you to do. Then there's the hard way where you defy everything only to be rewarded with the harshest punishments imaginable, worse than what you would experience in your worst nightmares. Now what do you say, chico? Will we pick the easy way, or the hard way? Pick wisely though, because this is the only chance you get to redeem yourself." Antonio said tightening his grip even more. Lovino's heart was racing as he was forced to stare into those dangerous green eyes. Being strangled the way he was, and his nerves being paralyzed in fear, Lovino found it hard to speak to the pirate.

"My patience is wearing thin boy." Antonio growled out. Lovino grabbed onto Antonio's arm as he started choking out his answer.

"I-I'll listen! I-I'll behave I swear!" He gasped as he wriggled his body in an attempt to free himself. Antonio smiled coldly, and released the struggling Italian. Lovino quickly moved away from where the pirate knelt as fast as he could, and immediately tried to regain his breath. Antonio smirked as he watched Lovino breathe in fast, ragged, and rapid breaths.

"Good choice chico." Antonio said coldly as he stood up. Lovino didn't even look at him. He just stayed where he was cursing at himself in his head.

"You're smarter than you look." Lovino bit his tongue in an attempt to prevent himself from saying anything that would get him into more trouble. He had already, if not regrettably, learned his lesson. Instead Lovino just remained silent. It wasn't a direct question, and so didn't require an answer.

"What are you good at chico?" Antonio asked as he unlocked the cage door. Stepping inside he roughly grabbed Lovino by the arm, and lifted the stunned Italian up with ease.

"C-Che?" Lovino replied. Antonio rolled his eyes, never liking to repeat himself.

"What can you do?" The pirate stated. "If you are going to be on this ship you're going to have to do something. Being my little bitch doesn't cut it. I refuse to have any lazy morons on my ship. You either contribute, or walk the plank. But don't worry chico. I don't plan on getting rid of you just yet." He said with a smirk.

"Well don't I feel fucking special…" Lovino muttered. At first he didn't think that Antonio had heard him, but was proven wrong once more when he felt the pirate's hand tighten around his arm.

"What did we talk about before?" Antonio said shortly. "Or do I need to teach you a lesson so that you remember?" Lovino shook his head quickly as he responded.

"C-cook… I-I can c-cook…" Lovino stammered.

"Muy bueno. Talk about timing" Antonio chuckled as he pulled Lovino out of the cage. Lovino found himself stumbling over his feet as he tried to keep up with the pirate's long stride. "We were in need of a new cook."

"W-What happened to the other cook?" Lovino asked nervously as he was dragged up the stairs. Antonio didn't respond just yet as he pulled Lovino up onto the ship's deck. Lovino found himself squinting in the bright sunlight, and had to allow his eyes to adjust to the light before looking around. If it weren't for the fact that he was a prisoner on a pirate ship he would have thought it was a beautiful view.

The ocean looked like crystal in the bright light, the sky was a beautiful blue with very little clouds, and the seagulls were crying out to each other as they flew through the sky. It was only when Antonio responded to his previous question did he remember he was surrounded by ruthless pirates.

"He's dead." Antonio said with a shrug, as if it wasn't a big deal. Lovino quickly turned his head towards the captain, as he grew incredibly pale.

"D-dead? W-Why is h-he dead! W-What happened to him!?" Lovino stammered.

"I killed him. Well really Gilbert, Francis, and I killed him." Antonio said calmly, almost as if it wasn't a big thing. Then again Antonio was a pirate- he probably killed many before. "He became a nuisance. Decided to break the code of the del Mar. So Gilbert, Francis, and I had a go at him. We finished it with a few bullets to his head." Antonio finished. Lovino couldn't believe what he was hearing. Antonio had such a normal attitude towards the fact that he had killed a member of his crew.

"Y-You k-killed him for b-breaking a d-damned code?"

"No just any code chico. The code of this ship, the Tesoro del Mar. Despite what you may have come to believe I have a few morals. The code of the del Mar is the most important thing for my crew and I. If you break it… well then there is no reason for you to be breathing here is there? But if you follow the code then you'll be fine, even treated as family. After all that is what a crew is to a pirate captain, a family. So let this be your next warning chico- respect the code, and you'll be able to live for a while more." Antonio explained as he left the shaking Italian where he was to check on his ship, and to make sure the crew was doing what they were supposed to.

Lovino felt sick to his stomach as the situation finally sunk into his head. He was on a pirate ship with three sadistic captains. He hadn't even met the entire crew, but he had a feeling they were just as sadistic as their captain.

'Che palle… what have I gotten myself into?' He thought to himself. Lovino couldn't let himself worry too much over his… terrible predicament right now. All he needed to think about was how to survive, and somehow escape. Too bad it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

_(Italian) Accidenti a questo! Accidenti a questo tutto al diavolo!-Damn this! Damn this all to hell!_

_(Spanish) Muy bueno-Very good_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And so my dear lovelies I leave you with chapter 4. Yes, this will be the last chapter of the night. Hopefully I can get the rest up tomorrow, if not then perhaps friday. But if you notice you'll see that Antonio is much darker than the usual happy Spaniard we are all use too. Well my lovelies, he is a pirate. But who knows! Perhaps he'll warm up later on.**

**A/N2: I forgot to put the translation in for ****_Tesoro Del Mar_****. It means Treasure of the Sea I believe.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Lovino was taken prisoner, and much to his disliking, the young Italian had grown used to the things that go around on the ship. He had gotten used to the schedule, harsh rules, and the three 'idiots' as Lovino called them. He even managed to befriend one of the crewmembers. A man by the name of Aaron, who helped the young boy control his temper when the captain pushed all the wrong buttons.

Though it was true that Lovino always wanted to get out of his stuffy, little village in favor of adventure this wasn't what he had in mind. If he had even the slightest clue that it would happen like this, he would have parted on better terms with his brother, and grandfather. Despite Aaron's attempt at kind words (he was still a pirate after all), Lovino couldn't help but regret the small argument between his little family. After all, they were the only family Lovino had left.

Lovino could blame no one, but himself. He couldn't even blame his grandfather, or his younger brother. Lovino shouldn't have fallen asleep so early; he should have cooled his head so that he could talk things out with his grandfather, and even apologize to Feliciano for throwing his shoe at him. Lovino couldn't even blame his grandfather for running away with Feliciano.

It was obvious to everyone who knew the Vargas family that Feliciano had always been the favorite while Lovino, despite being the oldest, was stuck in the background. His younger brother was better at everything- cooking, cleaning, singing, drawing, and many other things Lovino wasn't that great at. Where Feliciano was known for his talent, and good attitude, Lovino was known for was his temper, and foul mouth that has gotten him into more trouble then he would have liked. Lovino was also good with hands on fighting thanks to all the fights he would get into, but his village looked down on him nonetheless.

Yes Lovino could have easily blamed his brother, and grandfather, but he didn't for the simple fact that he loved them, and missed them terribly for everyday he was on the ship. Of course it was Lovino's fault; he practically asked for it when he would make his plans of escape from the village, and his family. Now he realized how much he really missed Feliciano's annoying laughs, and his grandfather's cheesy pirate stories; he realized how much he really missed _them_. Every night, Lovino would pray for their safety. He would lay awake wondering if they were spared from the pirate's raid, or if they were lying dead somewhere.

_'If that self-centered prick's crew touched them, I will personally send all of them to hell.'_ Lovino thought as he gripped the spoon, that he was currently using to make the crew's breakfast, tightly in his clenched fist.

Due to the lack of proper ingredients, Lovino had no idea just what he was going to make. After a while Lovino finally found half a sack of oats, a few cups of sugar, and some honey. Grabbing a large bowl he poured the right amount of each ingredient into it, and stirred it as best he could. He had no idea what he was making, but it was better than nothing. However, some were more impatient than others.

"Oye chico!" Antonio snapped as he stormed into the makeshift kitchen that led right into the mess hall. Lovino looked up just as annoyed as Antonio was. "The hell is the food!? We've been waiting for hours already!" The captain growled.

"It has not been hours… stop being so overdramatic…" Lovino grumbled to himself as he put the bowl down. "Not my fault you don't have anything down here that's edible anymore…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Antonio retorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The food down here is fine. Now what the hell is that… mush? Where's the meat?" He questioned. Lovino pointed to the corner where he had thrown all the rotted meat. Antonio turned his head to look, his face dropping as he saw the stack of rotten food.

"Any other questions, Captain?" Lovino said, trying his best not to act smug. Grabbing the wooden spoon from the bowl Lovino began mixing the oatmeal once more, if not more roughly, as he pretended it was Antonio's swollen head.

_'Now if I could only get away with it in reality…'_ Lovino thought.

When Lovino deemed the oatmeal edible he tossed the spoon into the washbasin, and handed the large bowl of it to Antonio who looked at the food a bit distastefully.

"Here- eat, and be fucking merry." Lovino said. When Antonio didn't take it at first Lovino thrust it into his hands. "What's your problem? It's food. Go bring it to the rest of the beasts, and leave me be."

"What the hell is this?" Antonio grumbled. He stared at Lovino's oatmeal as if it were seething to the brim with unspeakable things. "Where's the meat?"

"It's food idioto, and there is no meat. Unless you want to poison your crew then take it, and throw it in there." Lovino said as he started cleaning up his mess.

_'The only one who should get poisoned is you.'_ Lovino thought as Antonio continued to stare at the oatmeal.

"And just how the hell are we supposed to eat this garbage?" Antonio sneered setting the bowl on the counter. Lovino paused in what he was doing, and looked up at the pirate that caused him such hell.

"Use a spoon? Or, hey, shovel it down your throat with your hands." Lovino said sarcastically. His temper was rising, and though he remembered what Aaron had told him about keeping calm Lovino ignored it. "And stop looking at it like that. It's not going to kill you." The young Italian snapped as he took the bowl, and pushed it back into Antonio's hands.

Antonio stared at the bowl, then at Lovino. No one ever talked to the Captain of the _Tesoro Del Mar_ like that. Everyone valued their lives too much. So where did this lowlife prisoner of his get the balls to talk to him like that? To Antonio it just seemed like the little Italian couldn't learn his lesson, no matter what the pirate did to him. Antonio couldn't remember the last person who talked to him the way Lovino did now. He probably shot him in the head for doing so, but for some reason he couldn't pull his gun out on the Italian cook. The young boy was just too interesting in Antonio's eyes. But he wouldn't be talked to like this that was for sure.

"Do you still not know how to talk to me respectfully?" Antonio said slowly. Lovino froze once more in his cleaning as Antonio put the bowl down again, and circled the counter until he was standing next to Lovino. "Because it seems to me that you still haven't learned your lesson, chico. So tell me how many times will it take for you to learn?"

"As many fucking times as it takes until you kill me…" Lovino hissed softly. The young Italian was playing with fire, and like all idiots he was going to get burned. Antonio smiled coldly as he removed his small knife from his belt. As Antonio pressed the cool metal to the front of Lovino's neck. He saw the Italian begin to shake ever so slightly, and smirked a bit smugly.

"For someone who wishes for death so much you grow quite pale when the chance of death appears." Antonio sneered in his face.

"Any human being would grow pale in the face of death." Lovino said staring coldly at the captain. Lovino stood up straight, turned to face Antonio, and grabbed the pirate's hand to press the knife harder against his skin. "But just because I grow pale in the face of death, does not mean I am afraid to die."

Antonio stared at the young Italian with an unreadable gaze, and Lovino wasn't sure if he was about to slit his throat or not. Though a small part of him was nervous, another was begging the pirate to just end it. He couldn't take anymore of this life. In the past few weeks he had been on the ship Lovino had been hit, kicked, cut, scratched, starved, and isolated due to insubordination. He didn't want to deal with the abuse anymore. Lovino didn't want to wake up in a cell every morning, or fear for his life if he made one small mistake. Lovino would rather die now than be killed later.

Antonio grabbed Lovino's wrist, and squeezed it tightly. Lovino let out a small yelp of pain as he was forced to let go of Antonio's hand. To the Italian's disappointment Antonio removed the small knife from his neck, and put it back in it's sheath on his belt.

"I won't kill you if you're asking for death." Antonio said as he moved away from Lovino, leaving him stunned where he stood. "It's never fun to kill someone if they're asking for it. I'd much rather kill them when they're begging for their life. I suspect that you won't be doing that any time soon." Lovino slowly looked up at him only to watch his back disappear into the mess hall, the bowl full of oatmeal in hand.

A few moments after Antonio left Lovino found himself shaking uncontrollably; whether it was frustration, or fear, Lovino didn't know. However, in the end he still let out a silent, strangled scream as he brought his fist down on the counter top.

"God damn it!" Lovino said bitterly. "Why…? Why can't he just kill me for God's sake…? Probably enjoys seeing me like this, sadistic bastard…" He concluded. Sliding his bruised hand from the counter Lovino found himself sliding onto the floor, bringing his knees to his chest.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed there, but it wasn't long until he felt someone nudging him with their foot.

"Hey kid, you alive? Or did you finally croak?"

Looking up Lovino found himself staring up at Aaron, who in turn looked at Lovino with bemused blue eyes.

"I'm still alive you ass…" Lovino muttered putting his head back down on his knees, only to get lifted up off the ground by Aaron.

"Well that's good. C'mon lets get you some food. You're like a walking corpse." He said with mock disgust. "You're horrifying to look at." Lovino simply rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself you asshole…" Lovino muttered. "Besides am I allowed to eat today? Or will I be starved again?"

"Don't worry I saved ya some of the mush you made." Aaron retorted dragging the reluctant Italian into the loud mess hall.

The mess hall reeked of rotten food, and sweaty men making Lovino's nose cringe in disgust. He grabbed the top of his shirt, and pulled it up over his nose to try blocking the disgusting stench from entering his nostrils. Of course his attempt at saving his sense of smell failed miserably since the stench of the mess hall breached through the fabric of his shirt. The smell was enough to make him throw up all over the floor, and all over Aaron. However, he managed to refrain from doing so. Aaron may have been the only nice one to him, but he would still give Lovino a few smacks upside the head if needed.

Lovino looked around seeing that almost everyone was enjoying the oatmeal he had made, despite the obvious lack of meat that had Antonio question the edibility of the food.

"Here," Aaron said handing him a bowl that was filled to the brim with the oatmeal. Lovino looked up at him about to question whether or not Aaron had eaten, or if it was ok for him to get this much food. "Shut up ya brat. It's fine. If you wanna get away from the noise then you can go back into the kitchen. No one goes in there. Now go one get out of here. Put some meat on those fucking bones." He said turning Lovino back around, and nudging him towards the kitchen. Lovino nodded his head in thanks to Aaron as he made his way back to the kitchen quickly, gripping tightly onto the bowl of food as if one of the pirates would steal it from him.

"Oye, chico! Come over here!"

Lovino froze mid step, and let out a soft groan of frustration. Was it at all possible for this stupid captain to just leave him alone? Just for a little bit?

"…Yes captain..?" He said through gritted teeth as he made his way over to where Antonio sat with his two first mates Gilbert, and Francis.

"If you're going to eat, then you will eat here." Antonio said motioning for Lovino to sit by him. Lovino hesitated looking at the pirate with a raised brow. "Did I fucking stutter, chico?"

Lovino shook his head slowly as he hesitantly put the bowl down on the table. Quickly sitting down he pulled the bowl back towards him, and while eyeing the three pirates that damned him to this life, brought the bowl to his lips slurping up the oatmeal. The feeling of food hitting his stomach had him sigh in relief.

"Relax will ya, brat?" Gilbert said. Lovino looked at the first mate tentatively. After the first few days on the ship Lovino came to understand why Gilbert had his face covered while he was in the village. Anyone who would see the albino would have thought him a demon. Even though he wasn't as annoying as the other two Lovino still didn't like him, and it had nothing to do with his unusual white hair and red eyes.

"Easier said than done…" Lovino muttered between slurps.

"Paranoid little mess isn't he?" Francis asked in general, not really wanting an answer. Just like he had learned a few things about Gilbert the first few days, Lovino had learned a few things about Francis. He was the more… sexual of the two, and had no problem showing it. Lovino stayed as far from him as possible.

"I don't care amigos. He's the only one that doesn't know we'll be docking soon." Antonio replied propping his elbow up on the table.

Docking? The word caught Lovino's attention, and he couldn't help bringing his attention to Antonio. Usually he would drown out the three men in front of him, but the conversation just got interesting.

"Docking?" Lovino echoed. Antonio rolled his eyes, and looked at him.

"Yes docking." Antonio said again. "Meaning we'll be stopping somewhere to get more supplies. Since all the ingredients in the kitchen are non-existent in the kitchen you will be accompanying me so that we can get the proper ingredients." Antonio explained. Lovino only nodded as he went back to his oatmeal.

Lovino ignored any other conversation that transpired between the three pirates, but when he was asked a question with a simple 'yes", or 'no', and 'I don't know'. All he really cared about was the fact that the ship would be docking, and that the crew was free to do whatever it is they wanted. Free to go where they wanted, and do as they pleased. Lovino smirked to himself as he realized what it was that he would do. A plan slowly began to formulate in his head, and he loved it. The only thing he had to really figure out was how to ditch Antonio, and then Lovino would make his escape.

_'Guess God doesn't need me just yet.'_ He thought as a window of opportunity opened up right in front of his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Good morning my lovelies~ Or good day, good afternoon, even good night depending on where you are. I bring to you the newly revised version of Chapter 5. I'm afraid that this will be the only upload of the day today. I have class today, and work, so it's a bit of a busy day. I do hope you enjoy~~**

* * *

Throughout the remaining days on sea Lovino spent most of his time in the crow's nest searching for this island in the Mediterranean. The sooner they got to the little island port, the sooner Lovino could finally rid himself of all these pirates. Antonio wasn't exactly thrilled that his cook was spending so much time in the crow's nest. Aaron, though, had convinced his captain that Lovino was doing no harm. It took a few days before Antonio finally left Lovino alone about it, thanks to Aaron. However, Lovino's pirate friend was quick to give him a slap upside the head for being stupid.

_'You're job is in the kitchen brat. Don't make a habit out of this, or else you'll get both of us killed'_ Aaron had said to him. Lovino sighed as he leaned against the edge of the huge basket like hold of the crows-nest; staring into the sky, and watching the clouds slowly pass by, Lovino wondered how such beautiful scenery wasn't spoiled by the villainous ship.

Despite Aaron's words of confidence to the captain, the pirate would still bother Lovino as he bombarded the Italian with trivial questions.

_'Where do you think you're going, chico?'_

_ 'Have you finished in the kitchen?'_

_ 'You can't go up there right now! Just get back into the kitchen before I make you walk the plank!'_

_ 'Looking for land? Are you loco, you wouldn't know what land looked like even if it hit you in the face!'_

Lovino would simply roll his eyes, or attempt to respond respectfully to the captain. His temper though would always get the best of him, and he found himself thrown into his caged cell once more. However, with the time he had to himself in the crow's nest Lovino went through his escape plans over, and over again, in his head. There could be no flaws in it whatsoever. Or else he really would find himself at the bottom of the ocean.

Maybe the first night after they would dock, during the dead of the night, he could take one of the longboats, and travel to the nearest country he could. Maybe even return back to his little village in Italy. He didn't care where he went as long as he was away from the _Del Mar_, and from Antonio. However Antonio would surely watch his every move the first couple of days they were docked. Lovino found his head dropping at the realization.

"Dammit this is gonna be hard…" He muttered as he looked up again, and chewed on his thumb. "This opportunity won't last for long. I need to take this chance while I have it! Bastard said that we would dock for three or four days…. first and second day will be too suspicious so then maybe…maybe the third day… yea… yea the third day works." Lovino said. He smirked lightly to himself as he wiped his thumb on his shirt.

"Lovino Vargas you are a genius." Lovino said praising himself. "So long ya piece of floating crap." He snickered as he fixed his gaze on the vast sea. "How I won't miss you." Lovino stated with a soft sigh.

_'… I'll have to steal some money then too…that bastard pirate has enough treasure; I'm sure he can part with a few gold pieces so that I can make a bit of a living since I'll be on my own...'_ Lovino thought. His escape from this hell was drawing closer. He could feel it in his bones.

Besides, Lovino's grandfather had been right about something- he had never lived on his own before. He probably wouldn't know the first thing about surviving on his own in the world. Even now he still lived around a bunch of people, whether he hated them or not.

At times like this his mind would wander to memories of himself, his brother, and his grandfather, making his heartache terribly. However, his mind couldn't fully wander to the thought of whether his family was safe, as it usually would when Lovino thought about them, as something upon the horizon came into site. Lovino had to squint his eyes to see the small, yet slowly growing mass that had randomly appeared in the middle of the sea.

As it grew larger, and larger, he finally knew what it was that he saw. Running to the other side of the crows-nest where the rope down to the deck was, Lovino grabbed hold of the rope and slid down until his feet reached the wood floor. He quickly released the rope, and started looking for one of the three idiots that ran the ship. Lovino's eyes caught site of Gilbert, and the young Italian boy quickly ran to him.

"You! Potato breath!" Lovino panted as he tried to catch his breath with his growing excitement. "L-land! I see land!" Gilbert looked at him like he had gone crazy before he answered him.

"You do realize that's not something you joke about right? Not only is it un-awesome it could possibly get you killed since these guys have been on the sea for… about a little over a year now." The Prussian said crossing his arms. Lovino rolled his eyes. Of course Gilbert wouldn't believe him. Lovino was pretty sure none of them would believe him.

"Yes, because the person that stays up in the crows-nest all day is lying about seeing land on the fucking horizon." Lovino said sarcastically grabbing the sleeve of Gilbert's jacket, pulling him over to the side of the ship. "It's not like I don't want to get off this piece of floating crap too…"

"Whoa, hey what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Gilbert snapped as he pried Lovino's fingers off of his jacket, just as Lovino pointed out to the sea.

"Just look, jackass! What do you see?" Lovino snapped, as he grew impatient. If they miss this island then Lovino misses his chance for escape, and there was no way in hell that was happening. Gilbert glared at Lovino, muttering something under his breath that Lovino didn't understand, as he looked out to sea. The Prussian pulled out his small telescope that rested in his pocket, and extended it. Looking through it, toward where Lovino had pointed, the Prussian took in a sharp breath as he saw the small landmass growing closer.

"Oh shit…" Gilbert muttered as he turned around quickly. Cupping his hands around his mouth Gilbert took in a deep breath before shouting, "Land ho!"

Lovino watched as the crew went into action. Some adjusted the sails so that the ship could get more speed, others manned the helm, and another person turned the wheel of the ship into the direction Gilbert had shouted at him.

Antonio came out from the captain's quarters with Francis, only to be met by the sight of his crew taking action.

"What the hell is going on up here?" He demanded crossing over to Gilbert, and Lovino. "Did the little crow decide to come join us from his perch? Or did you realize that you're not meant for such dangerous heights?" Antonio said mockingly. Lovino gritted his teeth, clenching his fists tightly as he made an attempt to not punch the smug pirate in the face.

"Well this little crow was able to find land Tonio." Gilbert said pointing over his shoulder to the landmass. "It was a pretty good thing he was up there, or else we wouldn't have noticed it. Would have sailed right past it."

Lovino smiled proudly to himself crossing his arms over his chest. Antonio, however, was quick to wipe the smile clean off Lovino's face as he smacked the young Italian upside the head.

"Ow!" Lovino shouted, rubbing the back of his head as he glared up at Antonio. "What the hell was that for?! Is that how you show your fucking gratitude!" Lovino snapped scowling once more as continued rubbing his head.

"No, it's how I teach annoying whelps their place." Antonio countered. "Don't act all proud just because of one little thing. You found land, great, but that's nothing to get overly proud of." Lovino grumbled something inaudible as he continued rubbing the now growing lump on his head.

_'What the hell is his problem!? I found land, shouldn't he be a bit more fucking grateful…!'_ Lovino thought.

"So how long before we're docked?" Antonio asked Gilbert, who looked back at the island. This time he did it without his telescope, and pocketed the little gold instrument back into his coat.

"Judging by this distance…." Gilbert said scratching his chin in thought. "Not to long really. Maybe three hours, four at the most. But if the wind keeps picking up like it is then even less time than that."

"W-what… How can you get all that information by just looking at a damn island?" Lovino asked. Gilbert snickered, slapping Lovino on the back. Lovino stumbled a bit, glaring at the Prussian that still snickered. "What? Stop laughing! It was a simple question!"

"You learn how to judge a thing or two when you've been a pirate as long as we have. Besides I've got the best judgment, and sight, out of the three of us. That's why I usually stay in the crow's nest!" He snickered.

"W-well stop laughing! I'm not a pirate like you bas-… like you three!" Lovino snapped. Antonio rolled his eyes as he started walking away.

"Quit fooling around." The captain snapped. "Francis, make sure the crew is ready to dock. Gilbert, get to the steering wheel. You'll direct the ship. Chico, just stay out of everyone's way."

Lovino glared at Antonio's back, picturing a lovely knife stabbed right into it. He just couldn't understand the pirate. All he did was treat Lovino like he was useless. At least Gilbert, and even Francis, knew how to praise the young Italian when he did something right. However, they wouldn't hesitate to punish him if Lovino made a stupid mistake. Scratch that, Lovino didn't understand any of the pirates on the ship. Every single one of them, even Aaron sometimes, was a bipolar bastard.

"You did good kid." Gilbert said ruffling Lovino's hair a bit, which Lovino detested. Glaring up at Gilbert, Lovino smoothed his hair back into place. "Not a lot of people are able to spot land from that far away."

"G-Grazie…" Lovino muttered. "What's his problem anyway? Will he die if he recognizes anything good that I do?" Lovino muttered. He couldn't help asking the question. The pirate just pushed all the wrong buttons with Lovino.

"Listen, when it comes to Antonio… you just gotta leave him be, alright kid? Just do what he says, and don't fight back with him. Got it?" Gilbert said. Lovino only nodded as Gilbert left to do what he was ordered. Lovino left as well, heading back down to the brig. The door to his cage had been left open so that he could go back, and forth to the kitchen with ease.

_'Wants me to stay out of the way? Fine then…' _Lovino thought as he settled down on the wooden floor that became his bed. _'I'll stay out of the way…fucking bastard…' _Lovino thought as sleep slowly crept over the Italian, and claimed him as its own.

In Lovino's dream he was transported back to his little home, in the little village, with his grandfather, and brother. It was a nice dream that gave him a warm feeling inside. However, it was interrupted with a sharp kick to his stomach. Lovino's eyes flew open as he gasped for breath.

"Wake up!" Antonio shouted as he pulled his foot back.

Lovino couldn't breathe, and just curled up grabbing his stomach in his hands. It took him a while before he finally caught his breath, and when he did, he didn't hesitate to show Antonio how he was feeling.

"Ow! Tu stupido bastard! Stavo dormendo, dannazione! Spero che tu muoia nel peggiore dei modi possibli!" He shouted at the pirate. Antonio only rolled his eyes as he knelt down in front of Lovino, and grabbed his face roughly in his hand.

"Shut up! Good god you're anno- OW!" Antonio never finished his rant as Lovino had freed his face from the pirate's hand, and bit down hard on it.

"Don't put your hand over my mouth, asshole!" He snapped as he tried to sit up. Antonio glared at the Italian as he shook his hand. With no hesitation, Antonio brought his fist down onto Lovino's head bringing it crashing down onto the wood floor. Lovino hit the floor with a dull thud. His head started ringing terribly, and he could taste the blood in his mouth after biting his cheek- or tongue. Lovino couldn't tell, but he soon could feel Antonio lifting him up by his hair a bit.

"You're on thin ice boy. _Very_ thin ice, and it's cracking. I would be more careful with how I act in your situation. Soon you'll find yourself at the bottom of the ocean." Antonio growled at him. "Is that understood, chico?"

Lovino glared daggers at him. He had a feeling that the pirate wanted him to beg. However, Lovino would rather die than beg for his life. All he did was nod, and Antonio released him practically throwing him onto the floor again.

"Get what you want." Antonio said flatly as he stood up. "The ship has docked, and according to you we need all new ingredients. Don't keep me waiting." He growled before leaving the brig. Lovino scowled as he watched Antonio walk away. Sitting up, and slowly standing up since his head was still spinning, Lovino wiped the blood that dripped from the corner of his mouth away with his sleeve.

Since Lovino didn't own anything he just walked out of the cell, and out of the brig. When he came up onto deck he saw Aaron waiting outside with a small parcel in his hand.

"Pissed him off again I see." Aaron stated. Lovino simply nodded, not wanting to speak. Aaron just sighed, and handed the parcel to Lovino.

"Here," Aaron said as Lovino slowly took the package from him. "It's some extra bread, and some left over cheese that wasn't spoiled. Trust me I don't think your stomach can handle the kind of food that's down in the town. Be good kid, I ain't gonna be hanging around you, and the captain, while we're here. Keep your temper in check." Aaron advised patting the young Italian's shoulder.

"T-thanks Aaron…" Lovino muttered. Aaron gave Lovino a lopsided smirk before descending down the wide plank. Lovino sighed, and took a look at the package. He wasn't sure if he would be able to fully enjoy the taste of the food with the taste of iron lingering in his mouth.

"Hey! Instead of standing there like an idiot let's go!" Antonio snapped. Lovino looked up again to see the pirate waiting for him near the boarding plank, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Lovino. Lovino only glared at him again as he dragged his feet towards the pirate. Antonio turned on his heels, and walked off the boarding plank into the town. Lovino looked around, and saw no signs of the two first mates. He could only assume that they had left already.

At least it would be easier trying to escape. All he had to deal with was Antonio. Once he was rid of the captain, he was home free.

_'Whoever said patience was a virtue must have been a fucking saint…'_ Lovino thought. Lovino wasn't exactly known for his patience, and so he knew that it was going to be a long day.

Once he stepped off the plank, and onto the port, Lovino froze. He became uncomfortable quite quickly. The Italian found himself looking around wildly as an inevitable bad feeling crept up his spine, and pooled into his stomach making him feel sick. Lovino felt the instant sensation to turn tail, and run as far away from the island as possible. Whatever this island was, it gave him a terribly bad feeling.

"Oye! Let's go already!" Antonio snapped, storming back over to him. "Hey, snap out of it!" The pirate growled slapping him upside the head. Lovino instantly turned his gaze on him, glaring hatefully at the man before him.

"I don't have time for any of your bullshit chico." Antonio warned. "Now let's go." He repeated, once again turning around. Despite the bad feeling in his gut, Lovino forcibly followed the pirate. Today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

_Tu stupido bastard! Stavo dormendo, dannazione! Spero che tu muoia nel peggiore dei modi__possibli!_- you stupid bastard! I was asleep, dammit! I hope you die in the worst way possible!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: Here you go my lovelies~~ Chapter 6! My, my... our poor boys can't get a break can they?**

* * *

Lovino came to two conclusions as he walked through the town that gave him a sickening feeling; on the one hand it was absolutely disgusting, and on the other hand it was crawling with even more pirates. Throughout the past few weeks, or even month, Lovino had more than his fill of pirates. Much to his annoyance, Lovino kept himself close to Antonio as they walked through the town. The young Italian didn't feel like getting lost in an unknown town with all these pirates roaming around. Lovino had survived this long; he wasn't about to let himself be killed in this disgusting town.

"… How do you expect to find anything edible here..?" Lovino grumbled looking around. He saw a drunk leaning all over two cackling women dressed in incredibly revealing rags. Lovino scowled at the sight; the women in his village were far more respectable then that. These women cackled when the drunk grabbed their chest, or their rear. They even encouraged him to continue. A pirate's life was much more different then the life Lovino was used too.

"Shut up." Antonio said shortly. "This is only the beginning of the damn town. Get used to the sight. You'll see much more like it. Once we get more toward the center of town you'll be with more snobs like you."

Lovino growled softly. "I am not a snob." He said in an attempt to defend himself. Antonio looked back at him with a smirk.

"Compared to these people, and me, you're a snob chico." Antonio snickered. Lovino rolled his eyes, but bit his tongue.

_'__Don't say a word Lovino…not one word… don't feed into his damn ego..' _Lovino thought. Taking his own advice, Lovino remained quiet. He wouldn't start with the pirate today. Lovino wasn't in the mood for it at the moment. Not to mention Aaron wasn't here to pull him away when his temper flared up.

"… What?" Antonio asked. Lovino raised a brow at him. Why did the pirate sound so… confused?

"…What?" Lovino echoed softly. Antonio paused, making Lovino stop short, and turned to look at the Italian.

"No sarcastic comment? You're just going to stay silent?" Antonio continued. Lovino glared at him, as he grew frustrated. Was this a trick? Did the pirate want him to say something? Or was he so bored already that he wanted Lovino to say something just so the pirate could have a bit of fun beating the Italian?

"Are you being serious right now?" He asked. Antonio said nothing, just looked at Lovino expectantly. "So, you _want_ me to say something sarcastic? Are you serious? Or is this a trick because you're so bored in this town that you're trying to find an excuse to beat me. Which is even more shocking since you've claimed, many times before, that you don't need an excuse t-" Lovino was interrupted as Antonio hit him upside the head, only adding to the Italian's frustration.

"Shut up! Dios, forget it I just wasn't expecting you to actually stay quiet!" Antonio snapped. Lovino just kept taking deep breaths, reminding himself that soon he'd be free from this bipolar bastard.

"Anyway," Lovino said through gritted teeth. "Are we going to be there, wherever it is you're taking us, soon?" Antonio simply turned back around, not even waiting for Lovino as he started walking.

"We'll get there eventually." He muttered. Lovino groaned as he hurried to catch up with the pirate. Due to his slightly emaciated state Lovino grew tired more quickly, and had a hard time keeping up with Antonio. Before Lovino could tell him to slow down, Antonio stopped a second time. Lovino almost walked into the pirate's back, but managed to avoid contact.

"Why'd you stop this time…?" Lovino asked as he caught his breath. Antonio bent down to grab something off the ground. Looking over his shoulder, Lovino saw Antonio grab a long piece of paper with a sketch of different faces on it. Three of those faces belonged to Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert.

"What the hell is this..?" Antonio muttered as he started turning the paper around in different ways, and different angles. "Why is my face on here…?"

"Captain that's a wanted poster…" Lovino said. "You know… with a bounty for heads, or for the people in the sketches to be captured alive?"

_'__There is no way he can be that stupid…' _Lovino thought as he watched Antonio snort dismissively.

"I know that." Antonio snapped. He looked at the paper once again turning it upside down, to the side, and then upright again.

"…You can't read can you?" Lovino said. Antonio's movements froze ever so slightly before he rounded on Lovino.

"Of course I can read!" He snapped venomously. "I just don't care enough to read this piece of crap!" Antonio snarled as he crushed the paper in his hand, and threw it at Lovino. Reacting quickly, yet quite clumsily, Lovino caught the piece of paper in his hands. Returning the paper back to its original shape, Lovino looked over the words, and ended up reading the them out loud.

"Five hundred gold pieces for the arrest and capture of, dead or alive, infamous pirates Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginski, Sadik Adnan, and Arthur Kirkland." Lovino said finishing off what the paper said. "Uhm… Yea I don't think it's a good idea to stay in this fucking town Captain. You're face is all over the place!" Lovino snapped

"Five hundred gold pieces? That's the price on my head?" Antonio sighed ignoring Lovino completely. "That can't be right, my head should be worth more than that…"

"Did you not hear what I just said?! Shouldn't you, I don't know, get everyone back on the fucking ship?" Lovino asked.

"I heard you. I just don't care." Antonio said, ripping the paper from Lovino's hand. Crumpling it up again Antonio threw it away from the two of them. "No one in their right mind would report us pirates. Don't you know, chico? We are their biggest source of money. Especially in the whore house."

"That's disgusting." Lovino spat. Antonio rolled his eyes.

"Welcome to the real world." Antonio said coldly. "Besides no one in this town can really read... in fact no one can really read. Only scholars, priests, and those damn nobles can read." He stated. Lovino slowly groaned as Antonio started walking again, faster now then before. Lovino's plans for escape weren't ruined, but he had a feeling they were going to be a lot harder to act on.

"Great…" Lovino groaned as he began to hurry after Antonio, finding it difficult to keep up with the pirate's long strides.

"Since you can read, find us a bath house will you?" Antonio ordered.

"Why do I have to do it…?" Lovino said flatly. Lovino knew it was because the pirate was too proud to admit that he couldn't read. Lovino just wanted to hear Antonio say it. However, just like Lovino would never beg for his life Antonio wouldn't dare admit to one of his many flaws.

"Because I have to pay attention to our surroundings." Antonio retorted.

_'__Sure… you just don't want to admit that you can't read…'_ Lovino thought. _'It's really not that big of a deal… lots of people can't read you just need to stop being so damn proud and-' _Lovino's thoughts were interrupted when he walked right into Antonio's back.

"Dear God, why did you stop this time…?" Lovino growled pushing himself away from the pirate. Antonio said nothing. Lovino raised a brow, and moved next to the pirate rather than behind him. He could see Antonio's eye have grown wider than Lovino had ever seen, and something dark lay behind them. Lovino couldn't really describe the look on Antonio's face, but it looked as if the pirate was in pain.

"Captain-"

Antonio quickly grabbed Lovino by the arm, and dragged him away from where they were standing. Lovino didn't understand what was going on, all he knew was that in a quick moment he was being slammed against the wall.

"W-what the hell are you-" Antonio covered Lovino's mouth with his hand as the pirate kept peaking out of the alley way that he had dragged Lovino into.

"Shut up. Just… Just stay quiet…" Antonio hissed. Lovino growled softly, and tried to look back out of the alleyway. However, Antonio had him firmly in place against the wall.

"Dammit… of course he's here..." Antonio growled. Moving his head side to side, Lovino managed to free himself of Antonio's hand.

"Who?" He hissed quietly. Antonio was silent for a few minutes before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Lars Oolfson… He's had it out for me for about five years now…" Antonio growled as he kept looking out of the alleyway.

"W-Why?" Lovino asked nervously.

"…Because I killed his sister." Antonio said, and Lovino could have sworn he heard painful remorse in the pirate's voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well some of you probably guessed who Lars' sister was, and some of you probably already guessed her relationship with Antonio. However, you've yet to hear the whole story. That will be saved for next chapter my lovelies, as well as a few back stories~~ **

* * *

Lovino had no idea what to say. He looked up at the pirate with wide eyes that were filled to the brim with shock. Antonio, though, paid no mind to Lovino; all Antonio did was keep an eye on Lars, making sure that he didn't spot the two that hid in the alleyway. Lovino wasn't sure what shocked him more- the fact that Antonio was actually hiding from someone, or the strange look of pain and guilt that showed on his face. Lovino also wondered why the pirate's voice had sounded so remorseful when he admitted to killing someone. Just who was this girl? Lovino grew curious, and had to find out one way or another. Usually pirates didn't care about who they killed, and they never felt guilty about it. So why did it seem like Antonio was so torn up about the death of this one girl?

"Y-You killed his sister?" Lovino hissed out. Antonio merely glared at the Italian, brushing past him as the pirate headed further down the alleyway.

"You heard me." The pirate snapped. "Now let's go. We have to find a way past him." Antonio kept walking down the alleyway, looking around to find a turn or even a wall to jump over if he could. He just needed to be as far away from Lars as possible. Lovino started walking faster, managing to keep up behind Antonio this time. The pirate was moving much faster than he was before. Lovino had never seen Antonio in such a rush before. In fact it almost looked like Antonio was trying to run away. It only fueled Lovino's thirst for answers.

"Why did you kill his sister?" Lovino pushed. "What did she do to you? Who was she?"

"Stop asking stupid questions, chico." Antonio warned. "Especially when they don't concern you." Lovino, through past experience, knew that Antonio only gave one warning; if Lovino kept pushing him then the pirate would turn violent in a heartbeat. However Lovino wanted to know whom this girl was, and why the pirate had such a guilty look on his face when he had seen Lars.

"No way in hell." Lovino retorted. "Was she a princess you kidnapped? Was she your slave? She must have been important if you just turned tail and ra-"

"Shut up!" Antonio yelled, slamming the side of his clenched fist against the wall. The sudden shout made Lovino jump slightly, and everything seemed to go quiet. Lovino didn't hear anything; not the sound of the town outside of the alleyway, not the sound of his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and not the sound of Antonio's harsh breathing.

Antonio turned right around to face the Italian. The pirate's green eyes were wild with so many emotions. The more prominent emotion that Lovino could pick out was pure regret. He could see the hatred, the guilt, the murderous intent, but none were more prominent than the regret that shined in the pirate's eyes.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, just shut up!" Antonio snapped. "You don't know anything! Nothing! And there's no reason for you to fucking know! Just stay out of it! Can you understand that!? Or are you to fucking stupid to even comprehend that!?" When he had finished, Antonio was no more than a mere two inches from Lovino's face. Lovino stayed quiet. All he did was study the pirates face, and the emotions that ran through the pirate's eyes; remorse, guilt, sorrow, hatred, even loss. Lovino had seen that look before in his grandfather's eyes on the night Lovino's grandmother, and parents had died. Antonio had the look of someone who had lost a loved one. The realization had hit Lovino like a ton of bricks, and he couldn't help the words that spilled out of his mouth.

"You loved her… didn't you?" Lovino asked softly. Antonio's face froze for a minute, giving Lovino his answer. The pirate's face grew soft, as well as his eyes. To Lovino, it looked like the pirate was trying to remember a lost memory- maybe the time the pirate had spent with the girl. Lovino almost felt sorry for the pirate, after all Lovino knew what it was like to loose a loved one, and for a moment Antonio almost seemed human. The pirate seemed much different than how he usually was, but the moment didn't last long as Antonio quickly changed back to the ruthless pirate Lovino knew him to be. Antonio opened his mouth to scream something else at Lovino when another voice interrupted them.

"Loved her?!" Antonio froze at the voice, and Lovino quickly turned around to see a tall man glaring murderously at Antonio. "You don't kill someone you love! Besides you think this… this monster knows how to love anyone other than himself?!"

"Lars…" Antonio said standing up straight. "It's been a while-"

"Don't give me that crap you dirty son of a bitch!" Lars spat. Lovino looked back at Antonio, who started clenching his jaw, and then back at Lars, who had a gun clenched tightly in his hand. At the sight of the gun Lovino's heart sped up even more.

"After all these years of running away from me, I finally caught you. Who would have thought it would be your own fault that I found you. As soon as I heard you screaming your dumb head off, I knew where to find you." Lars said with a cold smile. "Honestly how long did you think you could run from what you had done to Bel?"

"Bel..?" Lovino echoed. Lars turned his cold gaze on the Italian, narrowing his blue eyes at Lovino.

"The girl that this monster killed." Lars snarled pointing the gun at Antonio. "My little sister. Now," Lars chuckled coldly as he looked back at Antonio. "Now I can finally bring justice upon this piece of shit."

Lovino saw, from the corner of his eye, Antonio grab the hilt of his gun that rested in a holster on his belt. Antonio didn't take his eyes off of Lars once. When Lars saw Antonio reach for his gun, the Dutchman chuckled coldly.

"You haven't changed one bit have you? Still the murderous bastard you were five years ago." Lars stated as he cocked the gun, pulling the hammer back. Lovino assumed that Lars had gotten the gun ready to fire as he ran into the alley. However, was Antonio as well prepared as Lars was?

"If I remember correctly," Antonio said pulling his gun from the holster. "You were just as bad as I was. You and Bel-"

"Don't you dare say her name!" Lars screamed as he pulled the trigger. The bullet bounced off the wall by Lovino, and Antonio, but Lars wasted no time in preparing another bullet for the gun. Antonio wasted no time; he grabbed Lovino by the arm, and ran down the alleyway. Lovino stumbled a bit at first, but soon found his feet as he ran with the pirate.

"W-Where the hell do you plan on going?!" Lovino shouted just as another bullet whizzed past them, grazing Antonio's coat. Antonio didn't respond. Instead the pirate made a sharp turn, dragging the Italian with him. Antonio searched the wall quickly, slamming his hand against the stones as he searched for something. Before Lovino could question it, Antonio pushed one of the stones aside revealing a hidden door that opened slowly. Suddenly the two were inside one of the many buildings of the town.

"How the hell-" Antonio covered the Italian's mouth as he closed the door quickly. Antonio waited a few moments, his ear pressed against the hidden door, before he let out a soft sigh.

"Dammit…" He growled moving away from the door, and Lovino. Lovino just stood there looking at the door. It seemed like an ordinary stonewall. So then how did Antonio manage to open it?

"How did you just open the wall up?" Lovino asked as he continued looking at the wall.

"This town is notorious for pirates, so it only makes sense for it to be a hot spot for the navy. Like I said before, us pirates are the main income for places like this. The owners of the bars, the whore houses, and the bath houses have secret entry ways for pirates so that they aren't easily caught by the men of the navy…" Antonio muttered. Lovino looked back at the pirate who had his head against the opposite wall.

To Lovino, Antonio looked incredibly tired. Lovino had never seen the pirate like this, and surprisingly, it unnerved him. It was a side of Antonio that Lovino wasn't used to seeing. Lovino bit his lip, not knowing what to say, and not wanting to frustrate the pirate more than he already seemed. So Lovino decided to look around, take in his surroundings. What he found surprised him, and even made him smile a bit.

"Well… I think we landed ourselves in the bath house." Lovino stated, pointing away from the two to an in ground tub that was steaming with hot water. "I think it's a bath for someone else though. Should we go ask for a different one?" Lovino asked.

"Don't be stupid." Antonio muttered as he walked away from the door he was leaning on. He walked over to the actual wooden door, and turned the small lock. When he heard an audible click Antonio stepped toward the steaming bath water, and began undressing himself.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Lovino snapped as he turned around quickly. Lovino didn't even want to be around the pirate, there was no way he wanted to talk a bath with him. "And why did you lock me in here with you! I'll go into another room to take my own damn bath!"

"Stop being such a damn prude." Antonio grumbled as he stepped into the hot water. Lovino groaned, hiding his face in his hands, as he grew annoyed. Antonio rolled his eyes. "For the love of God get over yourself chico. I'm a man, you're a…well you're a boy. We have the same body parts. Get undressed, and get into the bath. You never know when you'll get another privilege such as this."

"I'm not getting in there with you… and I'm not a boy! I'm seventeen years old." Lovino said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. He still refused to look at Antonio, but heard him snort.

"Then smell like bull crap. I really could care less." Antonio said as he took a breath, and submerged himself beneath the water's surface.

_'__I don't smell that bad…'_ Lovino thought biting his lip. However it had been a while since he had a bath. Last bath he had was maybe months ago… or even longer. Lovino definitely knew that the last time he had bathed he was in his village. Lovino couldn't exactly remember, but he swallowed his pride as he started to strip. He threw his clothes haphazardly onto the floor, knowing somehow he was going to regret this decision. Lovino didn't want to take a bath with Antonio, but he hated the fact that he was disgustingly dirty more than he hated the pirate.

Lovino stepped into the hot water, and felt himself let out a content sigh. He sat himself down into the water, not able to remember the last time he felt so good. It didn't last long however, because Antonio came back up to the surface. Lovino groaned as Antonio started patronizing him.

"Oh so you decided to bathe after all?" He snickered; using his hand to slick back the wet locks of hair that started to fall into his face, Antonio leaned back against one of the walls of the in ground tub.

"Yea well whatever…" Lovino grumbled sinking further into the water a bit, staring at the ripples that danced across the water's surface due to his movement instead of looking at Antonio. Lovino didn't feel like seeing the patronizing look on the pirate's smug face.

Things were quiet between the two since neither of them had much to say to each other. Antonio focused on scrubbing the dirt out of his hair, while Lovino watched the water move in accordance to Antonio's movements. However, the whole situation with Lars kept eating away at him. Lovino just had to know more about the whole situation.

"Whose Bel?" Lovino muttered looking up at Antonio. The pirate froze, and his hands fell slightly from his head. "Is that the girl you apparently killed…?" Lovino asked.

"Come off it." Antonio growled. "I told you it's none of your-"

"You loved her right?" Lovino interrupted. "Because you had the same look my grandfather had when my grandmother, and parents, died." Lovino said quietly. However, Antonio would have none of it.

"I said to drop it!" Antonio snapped grabbing Lovino by the hair, and pulling him close to his face. "When I say drop it, I mean _drop it_. You must really want me to kill you since you keep pushing all the wrong buttons. One day, maybe today, I really will kill you-"

"So then do it!" Lovino snapped in his face. "Just fucking do it already instead of just saying you will! You think I want to be here with you!? You think I want to live like this! I hate this life! I hate _you_, and everything you do to me! I didn't ask to be here, you fucking kidnapped me after you knocked me unconscious! Sorry, I thought you may have some humanity in you since you seemed so fucking guilty about this damn Bel person! Wanna kill me because I wanted to try and find some sort of humanity in you?! Then fine, kill me! Put me out of my misery! You fucking pirates are all the same; heartless bastards, that sold their soul to the devil himself! All you do is murder, and rape, and steal for your own amusement! You care about know one, but yourself! I feel foolish thinking that you may have loved someone! You damn pirates aren't capable of such an emotion!" Lovino finished, breathing heavily as he had yelled in the pirates face in one breath. Antonio was silent. He stared at the young Italian before him, before slowly releasing him.

It grew quiet between the two men. Antonio didn't say anything, and Lovino wondered if the pirate would finally kill him. They both just sat there in the water though, the only noise to be heard was Lovino's heavy breathing. The silence lasted until Antonio let out a low, dark, humorless, even sad sounding chuckle. Although Antonio's head was turned to the side, Lovino could see that even his eyes looked sad.

"You're right on a few accounts; I don't care about anything, and us pirates are heartless monsters. I wasn't born like this, though… no, no I was _made_ into this." The Spaniard muttered. Even though Lovino didn't care to know, he had a feeling that he was going to find out anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back stories for all! Maybe now Lovino understands our dear Antonio better hmm? Enjoy~~**

* * *

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was 24 years old. He was born in 1520 in a newly unified Spain. His mother had died from childbed fever only three days after he was born, which left him in the care of his father and older brother, who was only four years older. After the death of his mother his father became distance, and turned from their original pagan beliefs to that of the quickly rising Christian belief.

For a young Antonio, growing up was nothing short of hell. His father hated the youngest son. Antonio was always spit on, hit, kicked, thrown against the wall, and belittled. His father wasted no time in screaming at the young boy that he was nothing but a curse, a murderer, and a little piece of shit. Even Antonio's older brother was deluded into thinking the same as his father. He never missed an opportunity to belittle Antonio in anyway he could. At times when his father was really angry with the young boy, he would make Antonio sleep outside no matter how cold the nights would get, or how bad the elements were. By the time Antonio was five, he already had two broken ribs, a busted lip, multiple black eyes, a broken arm, and broken fingers.

During this time, the young boy believed that somewhere down the line his very own guardian angel had come down to comfort him; he said that the angel would brush his hair back, sing him a soft lullaby, and he always said he could feel the angel's tears fall on his cheeks as Antonio tried to sleep. Even his guardian angel seemed to abandon him at one point. By the time he was ten years old Antonio had more scars than a grown man, and was as cold hearted as the devil himself. Never knowing what any kind of love was like, Antonio only fed off the hatred he received. He had grown cold, and distant, never able to experience the joys of a happy childhood like most children were able to. Antonio was forced to grow up far to early then he should have. It wasn't long, however, until Antonio finally lashed out at his abusive father.

When he was fifteen, he had finally snapped after one to many blows from his father. Antonio had turned on his old father, and beat him to death. Even after the man was dead Antonio still bashed his skull in with his bare fists. When Antonio was done he found himself covered in his father's blood. Spattered on his clothes, on his fist, and on his face Antonio didn't even shed a tear. He felt no remorse, or guilt, or shame for his actions. He left right after not waiting for his brother to come home to what Antonio had caused. At only fifteen years old, Antonio had just committed his first murder, and he enjoyed it. Antonio had enjoyed the feeling of revenge, had enjoyed hearing his old father beg for mercy as Antonio delivered blow after blow to the old man's face.

Lovino had listened to the whole story, not sure what to say exactly. Never before had the Italian heard such a story. Lovino could see the scars on Antonio's body, and wondered which ones his father gave to him. Maybe all of them were from his father, maybe only a majority of them were while the rest were from past fights.

"After I had killed him, I left Spain." Antonio continued looking up at the ceiling as he recounted the memory. "Through the beginnings of my travels I stole what I needed, and even stole a nice battle axe from the body of a drunk guard. He was easy enough to kill. I wasn't sure where I was going, and I didn't care. Two years later, I found Gilbert. The town's people had him tied to a pyre; there was dry straw, and twigs, littered around his feet." Antonio said.

"The morons were getting ready to light the poor bastard up. All they kept screaming was devil, demon, all sorts of bullshit. Guess they didn't really like the way he looked. The more you travel, the more you learn about people. The one thing you always learn time, and time again, is that people are afraid of things they don't understand. No one understood Gilbert; a man with snow white hair, and the red eyes of a demon. Meanwhile Gilbert kept squirming, trying to get free from the ropes. He kept screaming at them too. I didn't understand a word he said, but I could only assume that he was cursing them to the depths of hell. I pitied the poor bastard. So I grabbed the battle-axe I carried on my back, and killed the mob.

"I didn't really care. Gilbert was being condemned over something he couldn't control, much like I was. It amused me the most was the fact that some of them ran at me. They weren't as fun to kill as the ones that ran _from _me, begging to be spared. Within maybe… half an hour or so, I was stepping over their corpses making my way to Gilbert. The first thing he did was spit at my feet. For I minute I was contemplating killing the moron myself. I didn't though. Why kill someone who was the same as me? The look in his eyes, I would know it anywhere. He had the same kind of hatred for the world, and everyone in it, as I did.

"I didn't say anything to him, and he didn't spare a word to me as I cut him free from the pyre. Once he was free from his confines he jumped off the platform, and started walking away. I yelled out to him, sort of a tease really, wondering if that was the thanks I get for saving him. Gilbert being… well Gilbert told me to shove it. Now usually, I would have just left, but I was too interested in the albino to just leave. Gilbert grew annoyed at me, and we ended up duking it out. He grabbed a long sword he found laying around, and I used my battle-axe. I guess you could say that's how we became friends. The fight lasted maybe a good hour; both of us were evenly matched, and after, Gilbert started traveling with me.

"During our travels, I ended up learning more about him as he learned more about me. Turns out he was used to being prosecuted for the way he looked. He even showed me the burns from many of his close calls. The bastard became deathly afraid of fire. The only way he escaped was because of a small pocketknife he carried around. He would hide it up his sleeves, and when he was tied to the pyres, would gently shake it into his hand to cut away the ropes. He had been on the run ever since he was seven, and when he was nine, had his first meeting with the flames of death. When I found him, he was nineteen years old. The fires, the mobs, the prosecutions, it was all he had dealt with ever since his mother abandoned him when he was five because she refused to acknowledge such an abomination as her son. After a few years of being on the run, he grew just as cold as I did." Antonio finished. Still, just as he did when Antonio told him his story, Lovino said nothing. All the Italian could do stay silent. How did he respond to such stories? What could he possibly say with out sounding like an idiot? Antonio only took one glance at the shocked Italian before he continued with Francis' story.

"Francis we found in the streets of Paris. Gilbert, and I, had been traveling together for almost three years. I was twenty, and Gilbert was twenty-two. By that time we had a good-sized bounty on our heads. After all we did have a good amount of blood on our hands. So that we wouldn't be caught, we ended up walking around with our faces covered. We saw Francis walking about the streets of town, and just from the way he dressed we knew he must have had something worth a whole chest of gold. So, we followed him. We followed the Frenchman down an alley, where he seemed to disappear. Turns out he knew we were following him, and jumped us. The three of us had a good sparring match, and had fun fighting each other. Francis was incredibly skilled with a rapier, and the two of us knew we could use him. Just like Gilbert and I, Francis had the same look in his eyes. We knew that the Frenchman was like us. After that day, we kept meeting up with Francis in the back alleys. He would ask us of our adventures, and we would ask him to steal us some of his fineries. He had no problem doing so. Eventually we asked him if he wanted to escape the city, come travel with us. Francis said he would, but there was one obstacle in his way. He would come with us, if we got rid of his mother.

"Now Francis was from a completely different world. He was from a family of nobility, not king or queen status, but dukes and lords nonetheless. He didn't understand the hardships, and hell, Gilbert and myself went through. In fact, he never tried to understand it. He never tried to put himself in our shoes, and he never once pitied us. That's why we get along so well. Francis, however, was going through his own version of hell. As it turned out his mother was obsessed with her darling, little son. So obsessed, she would sneak into his bed begging for him, all of him, begged him to love his poor mother, or show how much he loved his poor mother. It was very safe to say that his mother was very sick in the head, and it drove Francis to hate her. Oh, how he hated that woman. All of this started when Francis was around fifteen, and his father was intent on marrying his son off to another noble family. His mother would have none of that. Gilbert told the little nobleman that we could take care of his problem. Francis didn't hesitate when he agreed. He just wanted it to stop, and didn't care how it happened. So we helped our new friend.

"She was hard to kill, one of the hardest kills we ever had. The little bitch just didn't want to die, kept screaming her head off as if someone would hear her. Turns out it wasn't Gilbert that killed her, and it wasn't me either. It was Francis. The little nobleman ran her right through with his rapier. Didn't even shed a tear. All those years of sexual abuse from his mother, he grew just as heartless as we did. That's pretty much how we all got together. As to how we started our travels on the sea… well we stole a military war ship. We killed the captain, and other officers, that tried to fight us. Everyone else either became a part of the crew, or ran away. However, we needed a captain. Like hell were the three of us going to give that position to one of the whelps that became our crew. Francis didn't really want the title of captain, and Gilbert didn't care for the responsibility. I became captain when I was twenty, making me probably one of the youngest pirate captains ever. I had enough blood on my hands to fill a lake at that time too, but I loved what I did. Four years later we find ourselves in some little Italian town, and _viola_, here you are surrounded by heartless pirates, chico." Antonio finished.

Lovino was speechless. For once, Antonio didn't have to hurt him to make the Italian stay quiet. Lovino just didn't know how to respond. His own life was nothing compared to that. When his parents were still alive they loved Lovino, and his brother, as did his grandparents. When they died Lovino was there for Feliciano, and Remus was there for little Lovino. Sure, maybe he did feel like he lived in his little brother's shadow a lot, but he was never neglected by his grandfather! Not once did his grandfather beat him, nor did his parents. All they ever did was shown him love. It was only when Antonio spoke again that Lovino realized that there were tears falling from his eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?" Antonio asked, genuinely confused. "For a person that claims to hate me, there's no reason for you to be crying over me." The water sloshed with Lovino's quick movements as he began to wipe the tears away.

"I-I'm not crying over you. Generally when someone hears stories like that they have a tendency to get emotional…" He snapped weakly, not even looking up at the pirate. Lovino could feel Antonio's eyes on him, and could only assume that the pirate was judging him for being so weak hearted.

"Are you… are you crying for us?" Antonio asked. Lovino glanced up at him. Maybe he was crying for them. Maybe he was crying for the men who could not cry, or would not cry.

"Why did you tell me that?" Lovino asked instead. Antonio raised a brow at him. "Why did you tell me all of that…? About you, and Gilbert, and Francis..?" He asked as the tears slowly ceased. Lovino knew that those weren't stories you would tell to just anyone. After all, why would Antonio tell Lovino anything about his past when the pirate wouldn't even tell Lovino about this Bel person? Antonio sighed, and looked up at the ceiling, as if the answer was scratched into the wood above.

"To show you that not all of us are born heartless as you so claim." Antonio said. "To show you that most of us were made into the heartless monsters we are today. It's not our fault we're like this. It's just life, and the people in our life, that were around us that made us who we are. Though… there are some people who, for just a moment, can show us the love we were never shown…"

"Like Bel…?" Lovino asked quietly. To his shock, Antonio didn't turn on him angrily. Lovino just watched as the pirate closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Yes… Yes, like Bel…" Antonio muttered quietly.

"… I don't think you killed her." Lovino stated flatly. Antonio opened his eyes again, turning them on Lovino.

"And that's why you know no-"

"I think you just blame yourself for her death." Lovino continued as he stood up from the water, and climbed out of the tub, leaving Antonio in there by himself. "Look, you don't wanna talk about it then fine? I won't ask anymore. But you aren't going to convince me that you killed her. I've been traveling with you for a few months now; I've seen you kill a few crewmembers that broke the code and not even bat an eye at it. However, when this Bel person came up you had the guiltiest look on your face. You were sad, and remorseful; everything my grandfather was when he lost my grandmother, and my parents. That's not the look of someone who killed another person. The look you had on your face is the look of a person who lost someone they care about. I know that once we get back on the ship you'll probably beat me for speaking out of term, but honestly I don't really care anymore. You'll beat me anyway so may as well give you an excuse to do it."

Things grew quiet between the two again. Lovino, unable to find anything to dry himself with, began to gather his clothes from the floor. As he started dressing himself he heard the water slosh behind him, and only assumed that Antonio was getting out of the bath as well.

_'__Guess I don't have to wait until we get back onto the ship…'_ Lovino thought, subconsciously bracing himself for a beating. However, it never came.

"…So what's your story, chico?" Antonio asked. Lovino turned his head to look at the pirate. Antonio had already pulled his pants over his legs, and was getting ready to put his shirt back on. Lovino raised a brow at him.

"What?" He asked. Antonio rolled his eyes, and pointed at Lovino.

"You. What's your story, chico?" Antonio asked again. Lovino stayed quiet as he pulled his shirt over his head. Why did Antonio want to know about him?

"Oye, I told you my story chico-"

"My name is Lovino. Not 'chico'." Lovino snapped, interrupting the pirate. "Lovino Vargas… I'm seventeen years old, if I keep sticking around you I probably won't make it to my eighteenth birthday not that it really matters. My parents, and grandmother, were killed in a freak accident when I was seven. My little brother was five. There's only the two of us, and my grandfather, Remus. He raised us after that. My life wasn't hellish like yours was. I wasn't abused, or burned, or sexual harassed… it wasn't an awful life. The only thing I didn't like about it was how it seemed like I was always living in my younger brother's shadow… Feliciano was great at everything… I couldn't even clean my own damn house properly. My grandfather taught me a few basic moves with a sword, and showed me how to cook. That's pretty much it. I've lived in a small town all my life, haven't really explored anywhere until you took me prisoner. Sorry it's not much of a story to tell…" Lovino muttered pulling his shirt over his head.

"Well, welcome to a life of adventure. So far you managed to survive a whole month with us." Antonio said with a yawn. "Most people get themselves killed by know." Lovino rolled his eyes, a scowl forming on his face.

"Well according to you I should have died, like, five times already… you just never go through with it because I never beg for my life. Sorry to tell you, I'm not ever going to beg for my life. It isn't really worth much." Lovino said. Antonio said nothing, just stared at the Italian who stared back at him.

"Come on let's go. Someone will have noticed the door has been locked for a good while." Antonio said putting his jacket on. Lovino only nodded, sitting on the floor to pull his boots back on.

"We'll get the ingredients, and then get the crew back on the ship." Antonio said, making Lovino look back up at him.

"What happened to staying here a few nights?" He asked.

"It's dangerous now." Antonio remarked, pulling out a black ribbon from his jacket pocket and tying back his hair. "Lars won't hesitate to shoot anyone from the crew." Antonio said. Though it made sense to Lovino, it still put a kink in his escape plan. Able to hide the disappointment that his plans had failed, Lovino simply stood up. He waited for Antonio to give instructions as to what they would do now, and it wasn't long until Antonio came up with a plan.

"We'll have to get something to hide our faces… like a cloak or something…" Antonio muttered scratching his chin. Walking over to the stonewall Antonio pulled the same stone once again, and Lovino watched once more as the stonewall turned into a makeshift door.

"How are we gonna get the cloaks? We don't have any money…" Lovino asked. Antonio let out a short laugh as he turned to look back at Lovino.

"Have you learned nothing?" Antonio asked. "Tell me Lovino, have you ever stole from someone?"


End file.
